Monthly Dues
by Not-Terrestrial
Summary: "I swear that for everytime a woman gets this a month, a man should get hit in the balls as well. It is only fair." Hudson turned away and she chuckled thinking he didnt like that idea. Lizzington of course, and maybe a wee bit of fluff. Not the kind you make rice krispies with either *Wink*


**Had a small plot bunny jumping around so here it is. It seems pretty obvious what is going, but I rated it T to be safe. Enjoy! Muah!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Blacklist. Nothing *Tears***

* * *

"Yes sir, I will be sure to do so first thing tomorrow. No, thank you sir, it will probably just last a day or two. Yes ok bye sir." Elizabeth Keen hung up on director Cooper. She sighed and slumped down on her couch. Today was not her day at all, since she woke up in a sticky situation. Once a month she would feel horribly bloated, cranky, and sometimes just plain mean. The worst of it was the cramps. The fact that practically everything she tried to make it better didn't work just made it all worse. This month was no different, but since she was also fighting off her seasonal allergies it was a double whammy.

She wrapped her afghan blanket around herself and sipped on her coffee. Hudson lay at the end of the couch and it seemed like even he could sense her mood since he wasnt making such a fuss. With another heavy sigh she turned on the T.V and sipped on her coffee. She read on a blog somewhere that caffeine helped also. So far it wasnt working either.

Liz felt her eyes sting, her nose kept running, she didn't bother brushing her hair this morning, and she was still in her PJs. She groaned in pain as another wave of cramps hit her lower belly and it was all she could do from forming a fetal position on her couch. She brought her knees up to her chest and tried to blink away the tears as she watched the screen ahead of her. Of course The Time Traveler's Wife. Why not just give her a bucket of Nutella and end her misery now?

Trying to put aside her pain and misery, Liz focused on the movie and scratched Hudson's head. By the end of the film she was bawling her eyes out and cursing Rachel McAdams for her fabulous acting as the time travelers wife.

"Of, course that was going to be the last time you saw him!" She started talking as the credits began rolling up. "Why does love make you go through all this pain?" Ok so maybe she was being a bit melodramatic, but hey she was a girl in need now.

"I don't know Lizzie, why does love cause so many people pain in their lives?" Red's deep voice made her jump and scare Hudson off the couch. She turned and saw Red standing at the entrance of her apartment, dressed to kill as always and carrying a large bag from the nearby organic grocery store.

"What are you doing here Red?" She wanted to stand up and shoo him out but found that the position she was sitting in soothed her predicament at least a bit.

"I just simply heard you were not feeling well. I brought some goods as well, to help with your recovery of course."

"What did Cooper tell you I had? You look like you're about ready to set up a nursing station." He did look rather worried upon seeing her, she must look like the bride of chucky.

"He just mentioned you had come down with something and naturally i assumed it was that stomach virus that has been going around." Red began emptying the bag of its contents on the kitchen island and placing them where they belonged. How he knew where the things went didn't surprise her one bit, but his actions began to overwhelm her. She cared for this man in ways she knew would get her fired, but right now she did not want him in her space.

"No, just-" she half groaned as she face planted on the couch's backrest. "It's not that. Just... I don't know Red... just leave. Thank you for your concern, but I don't want you here right now."

His surprised look made her cringe inwardly, but she just could not deal with him. Not today at least. Come tomorrow everything will be fine and she would be able to speak to him without her mood swings getting in the way.

"I am not about to leave you in the state you are in Lizzie. Just tell me what it is that is wrong?" HIs gentle voice and calm face invaded senses as he made his way around to kneel in front of her. "I brought NyQuill, allergy medication, and some Tums. I also have salt crackers and chicken soup if you cannot hold anything else down, just tell what it is you need me to do?"

His attention made her cry again, damn these mood swings, and she stood abruptly and made her way to the bathroom. She locked the door and just sat on her toilet. Red was baffled at her actions and looked at Hudson who had just scurried back. The dog just tilted his head and whimpered, mimicking exactly what Red's mind was thinking.

Back in the bathroom, all Liz wanted to do was curl up in a ball on her bed and snuggle in her blankets wishing the day away. A knock on her door made her want to throw the hair dryer towards it.

"Lizzie, sweetheart, just tell me what it is. Do you have diarrhea? Is that what has you like this? I promise it is nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone has it at times." Where was that hair dryer again?

"No I don't!" She felt sick to her stomach. "Red, you wont understand!"

"How do you know that if you refuse to tell me what is going on?" He waited a few seconds before he heard her unlock the door and open it.

"You want to know what is going on? Well first I feel nauseous. Second, I want chocolate but i havent bought any since last week and all i have is this coffee that is not chocolate." She sounded hysterical to her ears, but the man wanted to know what was wrong and she couldn't help but tell him now. She made her way back to the couch waving her arms in the air. "Then they decided to air The Time Traveler's Wife on a weekday in the middle of the day,who does that?" she glanced at the T.V again, "and now they have The Vow coming up. They just had to throw in Channing Tatum with Rachel McAdams after this. Why are they so evil?"

Red just silently listened and when she pulled her knees up to her chest again he finally understood what was going on. He made his way behind her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Then he left and practically flew down back towards the store.

"There i went and scared him off. Stupid female hormones." Hudson sat back on his spot and looked at her silently, just listening to her small rant. "I swear that for every time a woman gets this a month, a man should get hit in the balls as well. It is only fair." Hudson turned away and she chuckled thinking he didn't like that idea. It was another 5 minutes before she contemplated calling Red and apologizing. He was just trying to help her and she didn't want to be a good girl and let him. The door opened behind her and in came the man himself. With another bag in his hand.

Silently he made his way to the kitchen and turned on the stove. He poured milk in a small pot and began warming it up. She watched him stir a few things and then he reached for a mug. He poured in a smooth light brown liquid and it was then that a wonderful aroma hit her. As he made his way back he also reached back and grabbed a purple bag from the counter. It was Godiva chocolate.

Once he handed her the items he took a small package out of his pocket and ripped it open. He handed her two Aleve pills, still ever silent, and she took them with the hot chocolate. It was delicious. She looked at him with a thanking smile and he took it as his cue to sit next to her. Without warning he lifted her and settled her on his lap. She yelped in surprise but made no move to get away. Red pulled the afghan over them and whispered quietly to her.

"They say a heating pad helps relax the contracting muscles down there, but i just need to make sure for myself you are warm enough." Liz blushed when she realized he realized what was wrong. "I also believe you requested chocolate, so here it is, in liquid and solid form."

"Red, I..." She didn't know what to say first sorry or thank you. "I had no idea how to tell you without feeling awkward about it. I'm sorry about ear-"

"No need to apologize sweetheart. Just remember next time, trust me enough to tell me what is wrong and i will do all in my power to make it all better." This man would be the end of her, and if he was at least she would be happy.

She nestled her head on his shoulder already feeling way better. It was true, the warmth made her relax more but having him here by her side was definitely way more soothing. He placed a kiss on her head and started rubbing small circles on her lower back. They both watched The Vow in content silence and when she cried at the end he did not make fun of her. Instead he kissed every tear away held her even closer.


End file.
